1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a blender, particularly to one having a cover provided with a push block capable of being lowered to press a link rod disposed in a handle down when the cover is closed on a container so that a lower end of the link rod is lowered to force an actuating rod to be come into contact with a microswitch so as to form an open electric circuit enabling the blender to liquidize fruits and vegetables after a rotary switch of a base is turned on, thereby providing the blender with high security in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, most known conventional blenders are not equipped with safety devices and will work as soon as their power units are turned on even if, their covers are not closed on their containers. However, it is very troublesome for users to clean mixed pulps and juices that are ejected from the mouths of the containers when the covers are not closed on the containers. Moreover, it is very dangerous for children to use alone or play with such blenders without getting attention from their parents because they may extend their hands into the containers and thus are badly hurt by the working blades of the conventional blenders.
The main purpose of the invention is to offer a blender with high security in use.
The main feature of the invention is to provide a blender mainly including:
a base having a rotary switch disposed thereon and a slot disposed in an upper portion thereof;
a container placed above the base and having a handle disposed at one side thereof, the handle provided with a hollow chamber disposed therein and a slide groove disposed at a top surface thereof;
a link rod disposed in the chamber of the handle and having an upper portion and a lower portion: the upper portion of the link rod provided with a projecting end disposed thereon and a first flexible member with one end disposed at a bottom of the upper portion of the link rod and with the other end pressed against an inner wall of the chamber of the handle to urge the link rod upwards to an upper position, and the lower portion of the link rod capable of extending into a lower portion of the container and provided with a press end capable of being inserted into the slot of the base;
a push-pull button disposed above the slide groove of the handle and having an inclined plane disposed on a front end thereof, an engagement groove disposed at a front side thereof and a second flexible member with one end disposed at a rear side thereof and with the other end pressed against an inner wall of an upper portion of the chamber of the handle;
a cover capable of being closed on the container and having a push block disposed on an outer edge thereof; and,
a switch seat disposed in the base and having a microswitch disposed therein, a through hole formed in an upper wall thereof, an actuating rod disposed above the switch seat and provided with a rod body, and a third flexible member covered on the rod body of the actuating rod, the rod body of the actuating rod having a stop part protruded thereon, an upper end of the rod body of the actuating rod extending into the slot of the base and touched against the press end of the link rod and a lower end of the rod body of the actuating rod extending through the through hole and disposed above the microswitch, the third flexible member provided with an upper end touched against a bottom of the stop part of the rod body of the actuating rod and a lower end pressed against the upper wall of the switch seat to urge the actuating rod upwards.